Warrior of Care
by Laikwalasse
Summary: The duties of an Elven-lord are numerous, yet it is not always the great burdens of the world that take precedence.
1. Chapter 1

Warrior of care

Disclaimer:

The characters, places, and events are creations of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit was or will be made from this story. It was written solely for entertainment.

Author's note:

As always many, many thanks to my wonderful beta reader Erulisse.

Summary:

The duties of an Elven-lord are numerous, yet it is not always the great burdens of the world that take precedence.

Rating: PG-13

Chapter 1: bad news

The Master of Imladris looked up from the report he was reading at the knock on his study door. He furrowed his brow. It was well past midnight and he had no idea who could be demanding his attention in such an urgent manner.

Frowning with a sudden premonition he stood and called "Enter". The word had barely left his mouth when the door was pushed open and Thalan, his Troop Commander's second-in-command entered. Barely inside, the fair haired elf bowed briefly to his Lord.

"Master Elrond, I'm sorry for disturbing you this late but I cannot find Lord Glorfindel, maybe…"

Thalan stopped at seeing a raised eyebrow and the flick of his Lord's eyes toward the window. He turned his head in that direction and recognized the missing Troop Commander lounging on the settee under the window half asleep with a book forgotten on his chest.

The miserable expression on the messenger's face caused the warrior to straighten and sit up immediately. Glorfindel narrowed his eyes.

"Captain, what is it?" he asked in a careful neutral tone. Thalan would not search him out for nothing.

Taking a deep breath, the warrior turned to face his superior. "Commander, the northern patrol has been attacked and…" Thalan closed his eyes briefly before looking up again. "Galion has been killed."

Not reacting to the sharp intake of breath from Lord Elrond Thalan kept his gaze fixed on Glorfindel´s face. The Troop Commander had bowed his head and was breathing deeply.

Thalan knew exactly what impact the message had on the two elves leading Imlaris. Only a few days before, Master Elrond, the Troop Commander, he and a few close friends of Galion had visited with the young warrior, recently promoted to a lieutenant, to celebrate his advancement and the imminent birth of his first child.

Galion was just a child when he came to Imladris shortly after it was founded. He was an orphan found by the Half-elf in the ruins of Lindon. The later Master of Imladris had taken the child along and a close relationship had formed between them over the years.

Galion had grown up in the new society and quickly adapted to the surroundings. He had done exceptionally well in his service to his Lord and was eager to become a warrior to defend his new home. He had become very attached to the Troop Commander.

Glorfindel had been very pleased with the development of the young, eager elf and so it was no surprise that he had been promoted often. Something akin to a friendship had formed between him and the warrior.

Elrond and Glorfindel had rejoiced with Galion when he had decided to marry Eiriniel, an orphan who also was raised by the elves of Imladris.

Eiriniel was the head of the house staff in the Last Homely House and the young couple had glowed with happiness since the announcement of the expected birth of their first child.

This joy was now destroyed. A happy life and a bright future had been cut short in the blink of an eye.

After a quick look at his Lord, Glorfindel re-directed his gaze at Thalan.

"Where is he now?" he asked his thoughts already centred on the concern that Eiriniel could come across her dead husband by chance.

"Two of my men brought him to the healing wing," he answered and added quickly at seeing the alarm in Glorfindel´s eyes. "No one saw us."

Even if Thalan understood the caution to not confront Eiriniel unprepared, he was irritated at having to sneak his dead comrade into the house by the back door.

Glorfindel nodded satisfied. "Thank you, Thalan for your discretion. We will organize everything necessary."

Thalan heaved a great sigh of relief. He was glad to have relinquished the responsibility, yet he did not envy the elves about their upcoming duty. With a bow directed at both Lords he quickly exited the room.

When Thalan had closed the door Glorfindel sank back onto the settee with a resigned sigh.

"I will fetch my bag and stop by the healing wing. Please meet me at Eiriniel´s apartment," Elrond said softly.

When passing he squeezed his councillor's shoulder before he left the room. With her husband on patrol, Eiriniel often stayed in one of the guest rooms at the Last Homely House until his return. Just a few hours before she had bid the two elves a good night before retiring.

Glorfindel only nodded before he rose and left the room too.

…

Elrond was already waiting before one of the guest quarters when Glorfindel hastened over. He had briefly conversed with the patrol leader, to get a first impression what happened. Apart from Galion, there was one other warrior to mourn and two more who were less seriously wounded.

The healer raised his fist and knocked. A faint shimmer under the door told that the occupant of the room was still awake. Both elves waited but no invitation came. Elrond knocked again, yet with the same result. Glorfindel frowned. He did not like the lack of response.

"Eiriniel, it's me, Elrond. Glorfindel is with me. Can we come in?"

After again getting no response, Elrond tried the door handle. The door was locked. Without hesitation, Elrond handed Glorfindel his bag and retrieved a master key from his pocket. He turned the lock, pushed the door open and took a cautious step into the room.

The frustrated sigh of the healer caused Glorfindel to follow quickly, closing the door behind him with the heel of his foot.

Elrond was already kneeling on the floor in front of the bed. Eiriniel was lying there unmoving. Glorfindel swallowed. What else had they expected? Of course she already knew that something had happened to her husband!

The healer was already lifting the limp body and Glorfindel dropped the bag and hastened over. He cursed his inattentiveness.

While Elrond examined her to determine if her sudden fall had caused any injury, Glofindel stood nearby and watched the scene with dismay. Again he had to tell an ellith that her husband has been killed under his command. Much too often recently had he had to perform this duty and in this case it was the worse circumstance imaginable.

Well versed in elaborate speech; his ability always deserted him in such cases. Hesitant, his gaze travelled to Eiriniel´s clearly visible swollen belly. It would not be long now before the elfling would arrive. The community would be there for them, yet how would the young widow cope with her grief?

Just when Elrond had finished his examination and stood,a low moan came from the elleth on the bed. The healer turned and sat carefully on the edge of the mattress taking her cold hand into his.

Glorfindel shifted to his other foot preparing himself for what would come. Eiriniel opened her eyes and her gaze travelled swiftly from her Lord to the Troop Commander. She was ever quick witted and even if she had not already known that something had happened to her husband, the presence of these two elves told her all she had to know.

Her eyes quickly filled with tears and her gaze again turned to the healer. "He is dead, isn't he?" she asked her voice already drowned in tears.

Elrond returned the gaze without blinking. "Yes, Eiriniel. I'm sorry. The only comfort I can give you is that he did not suffer. The arrow killed him instantly."

With a high-pitched wail Eiriniel turned on her side and embraced her belly with both arms. Elrond looked up at Glorfindel and shook his head. She would not be interested in any details, at least not now.

When the warrior turned, Elrond rose and walked with him to the door.

"I will stay with her until she has calmed down. Please send Tinár here. She should not be left alone."

Glorfindel nodded. He would send the healer to relieve Elrond and then he would discover exactly how this tragedy happened.

…..

"Elrond?" Glorfindel asked while poking his head around the study door. The healer was sitting in a comfortable chair right in front of the great hearth. He closed the book he was reading and beckoned his friend to enter.

The warrior closed the door and accepted the invitation to take a seat. With a sigh, he let himself sink into the cushions, accepting a glass of deep red wine Elrond had poured for him with a thankful nod.

"How is she?" he inquired while looking at the Half-elf intently. He had just come from his office after gathering all the news concerning the unfortunate patrol from this morning. He had paid his condolences to the parents of the other slain warrior and had visited the wounded ones. He had not seen the Master of the valley all day.

The healer sighed while placing his glass on a side table.

"After you left she calmed down and I asked Tinár to sit with her. Some hours later, I was called back because she was nearly hysterical and we could not console her again. She finally had a total breakdown. I administered a strong sedative. She is sleeping now. However, I could not make the potion as potent as I wished because of the baby.

Glorfindel nodded. He had feared as much. He had known Eiriniel since her childhood. She was a very determined elleth, yet she had always been very emotional; this reaction was no surprise to him.

He rose after he had emptied his goblet. "Call me if I can help you in any way, but I fear I'm the last person she wants to see right now. I fear for her, Elrond!"

The healer grimaced and stood. "I'm also very concerned about her and the child. She has demanded to see Galion tomorrow and there is still the upcoming funeral to consider. In her mental and physical condition I should not allow her to participate in either."

Glorfindel blew out his breath. "It was a hard day, Elrond. Let us get some sleep while we can and hope for a new day."

The healer only nodded as he wondered what difference would a new day make.

To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

Warrior of care

Chapter 2: a new day

The Master healer opened the door to the sick room. Last night after her breakdown, he had ordered Eiriniel transferred from her private quarters into the healing wing. Because of her fragile mental state, she had to be watched constantly.

He had managed to catch a few hours of sleep himself. When he walked around the screen used to provide each patient with some privacy he sighed, relieved to see the young elf asleep. Yet he knew it was only a result of the sedative he had administered earlier.

Sensing someone approaching he turned his head and saw Tinár, the head of his apprentices, who acknowledged his Master with a nod. A sad smile came over his face as he looked at the slender body on the bed.

"Her sleep was troubled, despite the sleeping potion. She was only calm when morning approached."

Elrond only nodded. Quietly he approached the bed and carefully turned back the sheets. After sitting down he placed his hands softly on her swollen belly. He could sense the _fea_ of the new life clearly. The boy was active and before long, would enter this world.

Although satisfied that the child appeared healthy despite the despondent state of his mother; Elrond calmed the spirit down a bit to grant Eiriniel as much rest as possible. Silently he rose and turned to a still waiting Tinár.

"Please fetch me if she awakens or if something unforeseeable happens. I must go. I have to prepare a funeral."

Tinár grimaced and nodded. He did not envy his Lord for this task. After rearranging the bedding, he cast his eye once more over the sleeping elleth. Since Master Elrond had not commented on the child's state he felt assured that, at least in this case, all was in order. He only hoped that the elfling would give some stability to the young elleth.

…

Elrond let his gaze travel over the assembled elves. He had just finished the final speech in the ceremony for Galion´s funeral. After the official part had ended, moments that were both emotional and special had followed.

Galion had been well liked and many of his friends, his superior officers from the training grounds and the patrols had said something in remembrance. Elrond had recognized that even Glorfindel had struggled sometimes to steady his voice while telling some of his memories of Galion.

What had concerned the healer the most however was Eiriniel. Despite his objections she had demanded to be present during the ceremony. In good conscience, he could not have denied her request unless it was physically dangerous for her or her unborn child. He had finally conceded but not without keeping a watchful eye on her throughout the ceremony.

But she was either a master of pretending or she had indeed regained some inner strength to carry her through the event. Elrond doubted this, but she did not falter, not even as all of Galion´s and her friends had paid her their condolences. She neither cried nor showed any outward emotions. This was so unusual that not only the healer was worried about her.

Alariel, one of her closest friends, even contemplated consulting the Master healer. Yet, when she saw Elrond watching Eiriniel intently during the ceremony, she decided against saying anything.

The funeral rites lasted well past midnight. When it was finally over and all the attendants had started to leave, Elrond walked toward Eiriniel, intending to invite her to stay in her rooms in the main house. He had just approached her when she turned and actually smiled at him.

"Lord Elrond, I intend to stay at my cottage tonight," she said as if it was the only right thing in the world. Frowning, the healer gently grabbed hold of her lower arm before she could turn.

"Eiriniel, please listen to me. I understand your wish but you are emotionally drained. You have to look after yourself and your child. Self-imposed isolation serves no one, least of all yourself."

He said the words softly, yet with some sternness in his voice to let her know that he would not stand beside her as she consciously endangered her health. However, when he had thought that he had reached her, he was mistaken. With the same false smile as before, she looked at him with her eyes challenging.

"My Lord, that's exactly what I'm doing. To get my life back under control. I have to look after my child, but this I can only do in my own surroundings without someone constantly hovering around me."

Without another word Eiriniel turned and walked resolutely over the green in front of the Last Homely House. Elrond´s frown deepened. Had these words come from anyone else they would have sounded reasonable. But he knew they were not, that Eiriniel was betraying herself. However, what options were left open for him? He could hardly order her to stay in the infirmary. Even if he did, what would it achieve?

For the sake of the child he should take these drastic measures, and from his view as a healer it was also warranted, yet still he hesitated. Maybe Eiriniel had found some inner strength to get through this and he was underestimating her?

No. He shook his head slightly. She had never been a very self-assured person. With the pregnancy, she was already in an emotional turmoil. Things would not turn out well without some supervision and guidance.

Just as he began to go after her he felt a light touch on his arm. Alariel looked at him thoughtfully.

"My Lord, I know her. She will not take any advice now. I will look after her. She is not alone. If anything happens I will inform you immediately."

Elrond inclined his head. He carefully contemplated the options.

"Thank you, Alariel. Even though I'm not content with it, I think that is the best solution for now. Please inform me if anything changes. We must prevent her from slipping into any emotional trauma."

Alariel nodded gravely. She was well aware of her responsibility and she would not let her friend down. After giving a quick curtsey, she hurried away.

Elrond looked after her until she was out of sight. Lost in his thoughts he was startled as the funeral pyre collapsed and the flames diminished into cooling coals.

The place was now deserted. When he turned and climbed up the steps he caught sight of Glorfindel leaning against the door frame of the open entrance. When he had reached his adviser both elves crossed the threshold together and Glorfindel closed the door against the evening chill.

"Give her some time and space, Elrond. I think she will manage. She has many good friends."

The healer shook his head slightly.

"I don't doubt that, Glorfindel. But friends cannot replace a mate."

Adopting the Elf-Lord's thoughtful expression Glorfindel raised an eyebrow.

The healer was right. Yet, what could they have done otherwise?

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Warrior of care

Chapter 3: agreements

Lost in his thoughts the Master of Imladris looked up when he was greeted. He had not heard someone approach and was not only annoyed at being caught unaware but was also was being addressed by the least likely elf he had expected to cross his way so early in the morning.

"Good morning, Eiriniel." He returned her greeting with a conscious effort to not let his irritation colour his voice. However he had no chance to say more because after a quick curtsey she had already disappeared around the corridor's next corner.

Thoughtfully the healer looked after her. The farewell ceremony for her husband had only been held only two days before and he had not expected to see her back at work this soon.

Work was a healing activity and effective against brooding, yet the soul needed time to grieve. Without grief there could be no complete healing. He had already talked to the staff and all of them had volunteered to share Eiriniel´s duties for as long as she might need while she healed from her loss.

Accepting their offers, he had sent her a message telling her to take some time out, she had to find a new balance in her day-to-day life anyway. Yet once again Eiriniel had surprised him even if the surprise was not a joyous one.

He had wanted her to take time to consider how her life was going to change without her mate by her side, and to take the last stage of her pregnancy slowly after the shock of her husband's death. Her appearance at work was hardly meeting with his approval.

He considered going after her and ordering her to return home but decided against this step. He did make a few arrangements, however. With determination he walked down the corridor and knocked on the door of a service room. It was a small office where Eiriniel worked to schedule her co-workers and discuss the daily chores with her staff. Since she had gone in the opposite direction, he was sure he would not meet her there.

No sooner he had knocked than the door was opened and Alariel appeared at the threshold.

"Lord Elrond," she acknowledged him with a quick curtsy. "How can I be of service?"

The healer smiled at the surprised expression at the ellith´s face. He seldom interfered with the affairs of running the household – it had been his wife's responsibility before she sailed and now it was Arwen´s. Alariel's frown was therefore understandable.

"May I come in?" he asked hiding his rising amusement at the fierce blush creeping over Alariel´s face when she recognised her lapse.

"Of course, my Lord," she muttered while clearing the entryway, hoping to get over her embarrassment quickly. Not wanting to extend the situation for poor Alariel any longer he came straight to the point.

"Alariel," he said with a soft voice. "I would like to ask for your help in a matter concerning Eiriniel."

The guarded expression on Alariel´s face vanished, replaced by a scowl.

"You have just seen her, I guess?" she said while turning and gesturing her Lord toward a comfortable chair.

"Yes and I'm not really comfortable with seeing her at work so soon," he said while seating himself. Alariel pulled a chair over to face her Lord and sat down.

She looked at the healer thoughtfully. She knew that he had expected her to look after her friend and to make sure she would find some relaxation.

And she had tried. The previous night she had sat with Eiriniel and they had talked long into the night. The conversation had shifted from a very reasonable Eiriniel to one who refused to listen, finally asking her friend to leave her house.

Alariel had swallowed her initial anger knowing that Eiriniel was only reacting out of grief, but what other options were left to her except staying with her friend? She could hardly tie her down to prevent her from leaving.

Seeing the guilty look on the ellith´s face Elrond leaned forward and placed a hand on her forearm startling her from her thoughts.

"Alariel, I'm not here to chide you. I know Eiriniel´s temper very well. I came here to ask your help to look after her. Reduce her work load to an easier level and come and get me if there is any change in her attitude, for better or worse. We have to closely supervise her without her noticing, if at all possible."

Alariel looked up relief in her eyes. "Thank you, my Lord, I will do exactly that. She's my friend and I will not let her down!"

The healer rose. "Thank you, Alariel. I know I can count on you."

With this Elrond took his leave. Alariel closed the door and made arrangements for the daily work schedule.

…

Eiriniel lit the torch carefully after stepping into the dark room. She placed the torch in a holder and looked around. She had been planning to clear out this old storeroom for a long time. The room was part of the original construction, built during the confusion and terror of the war in Eregion. The Last Homely House had many such places, filled with items no longer needed or long forgotten.

Recently she had searched for something and found it here. Nonetheless a good clearing out would not hurt. The winter was fast approaching and, as was the case every year, storage rooms were needed and any extra space was welcomed.

Straightening her aching back she looked up at the top shelf and eyed a big box with dismay. Looking around for a step stool, she pulled a low stool in front of the shelf and stepped onto it. Straightening she reached out for the box and pulled it forward.

Suddenly the box tipped, something within it sliding to the front and unbalancing it. The box was heavier than she had expected. Eiriniel could not catch the box and while trying to stop its fall, she tumbled off the stool to land on the floor, the box landing beside her with a dull thud.

For a short moment her vision blurred and a sharp pain stabbed through her belly. Instinctively she embraced her swollen belly with both arms until the pain had lessened.

For the first time in days she reached inside and consciously listened to the new _fea_ she carried beneath her heart. It was long overdue for her to be in contact with her soon-to-be born son. She needed to establish the bond that would forever connect her and her child.

_Hello little one. I´m sorry for startling you!_

The answer she got was surprising at least. The new life did not respond with words of course, yet the empathic flood of love and understanding, of joy and anticipation caught her off guard.

She began to cry silently. How could she have been so careless with her child? She knew she was endangering not only her own health, but she could not help it. The death of her beloved had ripped such a black hole into her soul that nothing mattered any more – not even her soon-to-be born child - or so she had thought.

This was now changing. For the first time she was really listening; really reaching inside her to communicate with her unborn son. She was overwhelmed with the wonder of soon being a mother.

After a time had passed, something amazing happened. The little _fea_ reached out to her. She nearly choked with unshed tears as her son made it clear that if she was tired of living then he would understand and gladly heed Mando's call with her. He did not want to be separated from her before their relationship had barely begun.

Knowing this she picked herself up, ignoring the still stabbing pain in her underbelly, and left the storeroom. No one would mind anyway, this room had not been looked after for so long.

Knowing what she had to do, she climbed up the stairs and hurried along the corridor.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Warrior of care

Chapter 4: changes

The master of Imladris looked up when again a knock sounded on his study door. He would never finish one of these documents if the interruptions did not cease.

Yet as soon as these thoughts had crossed his mind a foreboding came over him and he quickly stood and answered the door.

His premonition had not fooled him. He saw Alariel standing there panting.

"My Lord, please come quickly. It's Eiriniel!"

Not asking why she had not called any of the others healers in the house the Elf-lord complied. He had long expected such a summons.

Over the past few weeks he had seen Eiriniel overstep her abilities several times and he was nearly sure by now that she had been doing it on purpose.

Of course, she had never admitted it, yet three times now he had sent her home, her exhaustion far beyond anything he was willing to accept in her state.

On one occasion, he had earnestly reprimanded her and threatened to remove her from work until the baby was born if she would not heed his advice. She had promised improvement and for some days he was pleased at seeing her taking things more slowly but still he had a bad feeling about her general attitude and now his worries seemed confirmed.

He increased his pace to catch up to Alariel. The elleth had already reached the door to a guest room and pushed it open. Elrond did not stop when Alariel stepped aside to let him pass.

In the middle of the room Eiriniel was lying on the floor a blanket she had wanted to cover the bed with still clutched in her hand.

Quickly he knelt down and after removing the blanket, he reached out to feel for her pulse. It was present, but very fast and erratic.

He turned his head and addressed Alariel still hovering inside the open door looking worried at her friend.

"Alariel, please fetch Tinár? I need a second pair of hands!"

After nodding Alariel turned and left the room remembering to close the door. Elrond inhaled deeply. Sending her to fetch his head assistant healer was a reasonable task, but most of all he did not want her to be present. He knew that Tinár would return alone finding a way to keep her away.

Elrond had already seen the increasing red stain between Eiriniel´s legs. The birthing process had already started and he did not want Alariel to witness it.

As expected, the door opened soon after his request and Tinár entered alone. Elrond had no need to explain anything – his colleague was as familiar with the situation as he was. One look at the red patch and Tinár hurried over.

"What happened?" he asked while waiting until his Lord had moved Eiriniel's skirts to take a closer look.

"I do not know. Alariel alerted me and I found her on the floor," Elrond answered. Tinár sighed. Apart from the blood there was nothing to see and it was still five weeks to go but Eiriniel had finally succeeded in overtaxing her body. Something was happening and they had to act to save mother and child. A look at the waxen face of the ellith told him that they had to hurry.

"I will take her," Tinár said while already scooping the elf´s body into his arms. Elrond nodded and threw the blanket over Eiriniel to cover the blood. He opened the door to let his colleague pass.

Catching up he passed Tinár and hurried along to prepare everyone in the healing rooms. Briefly he wondered where Alariel was.

He reached the room and, after opening the door, he raised an eyebrow at the already waiting healers. Tinár had anticipated his needs once again.

After Tinár hastened through the door, Elrond closed it and took an apron from a hook. Tinár had already placed Eiriniel on the high table. Just as Elrond stepped to the table, she moaned loudly and opened her eyes.

But where Elrond had expected panic and begging to save her child Eiriniel only looked at him calmly, a grimace of pain flitting over her face. While his colleagues removed her clothing, he placed a calming hand on her forehead.

"Do not worry, Eiriniel. It's a bit early but I will do whatever I can to save your child," he said. Again, his words seemed to have no effect on the young elf.

An impatient intake of air from Tinár told him that they had to start if they wanted to make the Elf-lord´s promise come true.

Yet before Elrond could shift his attention to Eiriniel´s lower body she suddenly grasped his hand.

"Do save your effort, Lord Elrond. We have agreed to leave this world together!"

While Tinár had already taken up some instruments Elrond´s head snapped around his eyes narrowed. Was she confused, which would be understandable in her condition, or was her statement born out of worry and pain?

Yet when he looked in her eyes, he recognized that she had spoken with clear determination. He shook his head with growing anger. How could she say she had agreed with her unborn child about leaving this world? How could a child agree to something it did not even know, something it had not even experienced?

Knowing that the time was running short, he looked at her with a stern expression.

"Eiriniel, you cannot possibly decide that your child will not enter this world and it cannot agree with you about a fact it has no knowledge of. That is ridiculous!"

Eiriniel did not even flinch at the reprimand. She only turned her head away.

The Elf-lord had enough. Determined he gave the signal to do what must be done to save the mother and child. He was primarily a healer and he would not willingly and consciously let a young mother fade. He could sympathize with her grief, yet this went too far. The child had to at least be given a chance.

Just when he had spread her legs farther apart she suddenly let out a painful cry as her body convulsed with a heavy contraction. A great gush of blood poured forth splattering the Elf-lord's apron and tunic.

Taking the cloth Tinár was handing him to wipe drops of blood from his face, Elrond ordered his helpers to hold her in place. He placed one of his hands on her swollen belly while he probed with the other hand to check the progress of the birth.

The whole scene then erupted into full-fledged chaos. Eiriniel began to scream and thrash around leaving the healers hard pressed to hold her steady without hurting her.

Since she was not cooperating, Elrond had to continue pressing on her belly while Tinár mopped up the alarmingly growing amount of blood.

She was screaming incoherently now, first accusing them of rescuing her against her will and then begging them to save her child.

The Elf-lord shut out the outer world to be able to concentrate on the delivery. He clearly felt the fading life signs of the child and knew that not much time remained. The danger of losing both was great. Yet he nonetheless had to act with great care. The child was not lying in the correct position and he had to turn it before it could safely be born.

With a worried gaze he looked at the pale face of Eiriniel and he clearly felt her resistance growing weaker with every passing moment; a clear testament to her great blood loss.

He had to make a decision quickly otherwise Eiriniel would die and her unborn child with her. Then she would have succeeded at last. With a determined push he dragged the shoulder of the child to the side. The head moved into the right position and with another determined push on her belly, the little boy slid into his hands.

However, the joy over the success was short lived. The boy was not breathing. Elrond quickly cleaned the nose and mouth of the boy and took it to another table. Briefly inhaling he blew a tiny amount of air into the little nose and performed it three times. Then he placed two of his fingers over the baby's heart and pressed as firmly as he dared.

When he looked up, he swallowed. Tinár was performing the same routine with Eiriniel albeit with a bit more vigour. Tinár had no time to look at him. His other colleagues were busy trying to staunch the bleeding and remove the afterbirth.

Elrond closed his eyes briefly while still trying to animate the baby's heart. If no miracle happened, Eiriniel would have succeeded in uniting with her child in death.

Opening his eyes again, he poured as much healing energy as he dared into the tiny body and called on the child's _fea_ to not relinquish its fragile hold on the little body.

He glanced over at the mother but Tinár was still trying to bring Eiriniel back from the brink of death. If they lost her, they would lose the child too.

He returned his gaze to the child in his arms, when he heard a faint cough and a low wail. The child's face was slowly gaining some colour and he was fighting for breath. Elrond lifted the babe's head a bit and waited until the boy breathed more easily. No sooner had his lungs filled with enough air, than he began to scream in earnest.

Elrond smiled at this sound. It was music to his ears. Quickly he wrapped the boy in a soft cloth and placed it in the outstretched arms of Loriel, an experienced nurse.

When he was sure that the boy would survive he turned his attention toward the mother. One glance at her waxen face extinguished his hopes that this hour would again be graced by mercy.

To be continued…..


	5. Chapter 5

Warrior of care

Chapter 5: sorrow and joy

Too long a time had passed for the healer's comfort. The Elf-lord was now fighting for the life of the female lying on the examination table and he was losing the battle. Every second was bringing that cruel insight clearer. Eiriniel was dead and nothing could change that.

With nearly brutal force, Elrond compressed the ribcage of the ellith again in a quick rhythm, desperately hoping that her heart would resume beating. Yet, as had been the case many times before, it didn't.

Just as he was readying himself to admit his defeat the child still in the arms of the nurse let out a particularly high pitched cry. Whirling around and without conscious thought Tinár took the child and placed the little boy next to his mother on the bed.

Frowning at this seemingly absurd act the Elf-lord blinked in surprise when Eiriniel´s body suddenly convulsed and her eyelids fluttered. From one second to the next, her heart began beating again and the young elleth took several shuddering breaths.

As a healer nearly all his life Elrond swallowed in disbelief. How was this possible? Had he overseen something; not tried long enough to bring her back?

He quickly her pulse and lingered a second longer just to make sure that he was not falling prey to an illusion.

Eiriniel had her eyes open and was looking in wonder at the tiny infant lying next to her. She tentatively reached out a hand and softly caressed the fluff of fine hair on her son's head.

Although overjoyed at the change of events, the Elf-lord stood motionless next to the bed puzzling how this could be possible. The ellith had been dead, he had been sure of that. But now, although still pale and weak, Eiriniel seemed to be alright.

"The ways of the Valar are incomprehensible sometimes. Do you not agree?" a soft voice suddenly whispered from next to him.

Elrond turned his head and glared at his fair haired adviser who was already making funny gestures toward the child.

He was too much a realist to believe in miracles, yet something similar must have happened. He knew what he had detected.

Eiriniel had been dead, as simple as that.

Now he recognized that his misplaced anger had come from his worry. He only had to let it go and accept the new circumstances and all would be well.

He made a conscious effort and stepping next to the bed actually smiled at the mother and her child.

As if sensing his inner turmoil Eiriniel looked at her Lord with a gaze that conveyed remorse and begged for forgiveness all at the same time.

The healer only inclined his head and squeezed her arm reassuringly.

A silent mouthed `thank you` was all that was needed to take his tension away. After dismissing his assistants, Elrond quickly examined Eiriniel and her son and was more then pleased with the result considering the circumstances. After even Glorfindel had left the room Elrond handed the baby over to a nurse insisting that Eiriniel rested.

Eiriniel was reluctant to be parted from her child, all thoughts of fading forgotten.

Elrond sat down on the bed and carefully considered his words, yet before he had a chance to speak Eiriniel spoke first.

"My Lord, I do not know how to explain what I was thinking but I'm truly sorry for all the worry I caused you. I hope you can forgive me."

Elrond took a cold hand between his. "Eiriniel, of course I forgive you. I'm only relieved that you have decided to live for your son. One day you will be glad to have made this decision."

Eiriniel lowered her eyes. "I already am!" she whispered.

Tenderly Elrond lifted the chin of the slender female. "Eiriniel you have to promise me one thing. If you ever need someone to listen, do not hesitate to come to me. I'm your Lord, yes, but I'm not one who orders, but one who cares."

Through relieved Eiriniel did still frown. "But, you are a warrior and a great Lord of old. Why would you be interested in the sorrows of someone like me?"

Elrond sighed. "Eiriniel, I am a warrior, but I'm a warrior of care. I'm vitally interested in the worries of all my people. Have I made myself clear?"

Eiriniel sighed and tears glistered in her eyes. "Yes, my Lord, perfectly clear!"

End


End file.
